


Downward Facing Dumbass

by formosus_iniquis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formosus_iniquis/pseuds/formosus_iniquis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from my darling <a href="insert-blank-wood.tumblr.com">insert-blank-wood</a> on tumblr: If you were up for some cute turnwood fluff with Ryan being completly oblivious to how much Meg is trying to hit on him (by, like, doing strange yogi poses on the couch next to so she'd "accidentally"end up in his lap)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downward Facing Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Biblionerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biblionerd/gifts).



“Time for Meg’s, uh Yogi Moment?” Ryan asked once their giggles had died down from his latest story about the antics of the Achievement Hunters.

Meg bounced beside him on their shared sofa, smile stretched wide across her face as she got ready to tell her story. “Right so I'm at hot yoga-”

“The class where only the pretty people are allowed entry,” Ryan agreed, playing his role as goofy co-host to see Meg smile and roll her eyes.

“Right, so I'm in class doing my little poses,” she folded her hands like she was praying and brought her leg up on the couch like she was in class, wiggling around beside him like they weren't already pressed together from shoulder to hip, “when the class instructor comes over to tell me what a good job I was doing.”

Ryan turns so he can prop his elbow on the back of the couch, smiling and nodding along with Meg’s story in that way that usually gets him one of her small, private smiles. The one that makes his stomach swoop in a way that it hasn’t since his hormones ruled his life.

“And he’s pretty fit, as Gavin would say, so I’m like thanks.” He couldn’t help his smile as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and made a series of theatrical faces to show him the range of emotions she’d gone through at the praise. “Actually, he reminds me a little of you, Ry Ry,” she said.

He thought about asking what she meant by he reminds me of you, but didn’t get the chance as she continued with her story. “So of course this bitch, that same one who spends every class doing her own thing the whole time, doing downward dog while we’re in child’s pose, is all,” Meg wiggles around some more as she got in character, affecting a nasally voice as if that was the only way she could show how obnoxious this person was, “‘Um how am I doing, can you help me with my fucking made-up bullshit pose.’”

“That bitch.”

“Right! You weren’t even there and you can see through her shit, but he didn’t. So she winds up all wrapped around him, like you wouldn’t even believe, I’m gonna show you so you can understand how ridiculous this bitch was.”

Meg gets up on her knees on the couch balancing herself before she started to do her yogi contorting. “So he’s just standing there next to her and she lifts her leg up by her ear, and she’s practically presenting herself to this guy.” Ryan prides himself on being a gentleman, and even though Meg was now doing the same he kept his eyes locked on hers. “So of course she falls, and her leg ends up like around his neck.” Something Ryan was perfectly able to picture before, but still ended up with Meg’s leg balanced on his shoulder and her body pressed along his front. “I saw it and I still don’t believe it,” she said, looking at him  like she was waiting for him to agree with her, like her knee wasn’t still bent over his shoulder.

“What a flexible bitch. And that’s Meg’s, uh, Yogi Moment? Now time for Internet Show-and-Tell?” he asked, mostly to hide his confusion as to why Meg was looking at him the way she was. Her back was to the camera after her demonstrative contortioning, so he knew that look was just for him.

“Yeah, let’s play the videos,” she said.

The intro to the segment played and Meg removed her leg her leg from his shoulder. She was sitting back on her side of the couch, smiling at the camera, before Ryan could figure what he had said wrong. 

She wasn’t touching him anymore.

Ryan knew Meg was upset. He didn’t know if she was mad or annoyed or sad, just that she was upset. She was as professional as ever, bantering with him over their selected videos like usual, but there was something off about it - and it wasn’t just that for the first time in weeks that they hadn’t filmed the Free Play opening without touching throughout the whole thing.

Meg introduced the stunt that they were getting ready to film like always, smiling as she waved out the camera. They were in sync as usual when they stood after the cameras cut. Ryan stretched as he prepared himself for whatever inane stunt they were getting ready to record, watching Meg closely as he did. She looked up at him carefully, a strange look in her eyes, and furrow between her brows. She opened her mouth and Ryan looked at her expectantly, as she seemed to grow more distressed the longer it took the words to leave her mouth.

“I have to ask Ashley a question about today’s news schedule,” she said, seeming as surprised as he was that that was what left her mouth, “I’ll be back in just a sec.”

He didn’t get a chance to respond before she was running out the door, and that wasn’t much of an exaggeration, as she took off toward the door and toward Ashley’s desk. He stood there watching her leave, trying to figure out if he’d done something, and if he had how he could fix it.

He hadn’t even heard Mariel and Tyler sneak up behind him until they grabbed his arms. They only laughed a little when he jumped, something he appreciated, and he let them lead him over to the set so he could help change it over for the stunt they were about to do.

“So,” Mariel said, “are you and Turney trying to see how close you can get to fucking before we get age restricted?”

“Not that we’re judging,” Tyler said.

“No, we’ve seen Meg.”

“Fully clothed and less than that.”

“We just want to know if we need to step up our game.”

“What are you talking about?” Ryan asked.

Mariel rolled her eyes but it was Tyler that answered, “C’mon man, I’m all for keeping shit private but the audience believes that you and Meg aren’t a thing about as much as they believe that Mar and I are.”

“We aren’t a thing,” Ryan said, even more confused than before.

“Sure you aren’t,” Mariel said.

“Oh Ry, check out this new pose I learned,” Tyler said, high pitched voice a poor imitation of Meg’s.

“You should come to hot yoga with me, Ry Ry,” Mariel said, joining in the fun at Ryan’s expense.

“We should sit as close as possible so the internet has something to talk about, Ryan.”

“Funny,” Ryan said.

They shrugged and Tyler said, “Whatever man, we’re not the ones showing off what we get up to in the bedroom.”

“No, you just heavily imply it.”

“As it should be,” Mariel said.

“As what should be,” Meg asked, coming up behind the three of them from out of nowhere.

Ryan jumped again, suddenly very aware of Meg and her everything. “Ty-Tyler, was just suggesting that we change up the usual teams, but Mariel and I both shot him down.” He said, not sure why he lied but something about Meg hearing that they were talking about his and her nonexistent sex life had him nervous.

Meg didn’t look like she believed them, didn’t look like she believed  _ him _ . Mariel she did believe when she said, “I told Tyler we couldn’t possibly split up Team Been Tryin’ to Fuck.” There was something weird and weighty about the team name that he hadn’t noticed when they came up with it.

Tensions were high the entire time they were recording, and not in the way that made for a good episode. It seemed like he was constantly in Meg’s way, usually they were so in sync, but now it was like he couldn’t do anything without running into her. It wasn’t even in the teasing flirting way it usually was - was it teasing, after listening to Tyler and Mariel he wasn’t even sure anymore. He just flubbed his way through the usual bad jokes, as he tried to ignore how startled and wide-eyed Meg looked every time she bumped into his chest on set.

Mariel and Tyler won the stupid game they were playing, but even their victory seemed muted. The two wandered off set when the camera stopped recording, claiming they needed to clean up after the sticky punishment from that stunt but he suspected they were trying to avoid whatever confrontation was getting ready to happen.

Meg was circling him, and Ryan let her without comment as she worked herself up to say what she was going to. “Ryan,” she said, slowly, not looking him in the eye, “I’m sorry.”

That was not what he expected. “Sorry?”

She looked pained, but she was at least looking at him now. “Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable.”

He must have looked as lost as he was feeling, Meg had never made him feel uncomfortable. “With the flirting, Ry, c’mon are you really going to make me spell all of this out?”

“You’ve been flirting?” Ryan said, shouted really, he couldn’t help it. The idea sounded even more strange when coming from Meg’s lips than it had from Tyler and Mariel’s.

“I had my leg over your shoulder today! I practically had my ass in your face when I showed you my downward dog last week! Ryan if I were any more obvious, I can’t even think of a way I could have been more obvious.”

“I just, I don’t know, that’s just for content? Michael offers to suck Geoff’s dick at least once a week but he doesn’t really mean it.”

Meg’s pained look had slowly morphed into a small smile, “You promise I didn’t make you uncomfortable, I swear I’ll stop the flirting.”

Ryan felt like he was humming with anticipation, as he rushed to speak over her, “The flirting is fine, not uncomfortable at all.”

Her smile got a little wider, “It’s fine, huh.”

“Great even.” He agreed.

“Great enough to come over for a private yoga class?” she asked, her eyes dropping from his face again.

“It might have to be more than one class, I can be a slow learner.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an attempt to cure my horrific writer's block for the multi-chapter project I'm currently working on, and it was semi-successful. You can follow me here on tumblr, I'm [formosusiniquis](http://formosusiniquis.tumblr.com/) where I post my shorter ragehappy ramblings


End file.
